


New Year's Eve

by Paulaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Nowy Rok, Soulmates, Sylwester, dopiero końcówkę można tak określić, harry i louis nie są sławni, ich rodziny przyjaźnią się od zawsze, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, nie wspomniałam tutaj o Zaynie, ok jestem okropna w tagowaniu, przepraszam jestem okropna, przyjaciele od zawsze, um, w sumie w większości nie ma za dużo fluffu, wspólne mieszkanie - chociaż przez jakiś czas wcale nie mieszkają razem, zaręczyny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulaa/pseuds/Paulaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry i Louis są razem od zawsze. Zaczynali jako przyjaciele, skończyli jako kochankowie.<br/>Opowiadanie rozpoczyna się w dzień Sylwestra, który jest dla nich szczególnym wydarzeniem. Po kłótni która miała między nimi miejsce Louis i Harry nie odzywają się do siebie i mają spędzić pierwszego Sylwestra osobno. Louis ma mało czasu by zrobić to, co od dawna miał zaplanowane.</p><p> </p><p>Opis jest straszny ale mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie nie jest takie straszne, przepraszam!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Czeeeeeść!  
> Więc w sumie piszę już od dawna - dłużej niż pamiętam prawdopodobnie, ale jest to pierwszy raz kiedy cokolwiek publikuje, szok.  
> Prawdopodobnie jutro będę żałowała decyzji, że to wrzuciłam, no ale cóż.  
> Pisane dosłownie w Sylwestra, historia nie ma żadnego szczególnego wątku po prostu pierdoła, która wpadła do głowy ;-)
> 
> jako iż jest to pierwsze moje dzieło, które wrzucam do Internetu liczę na szczere komentarze, co o tym myślicie i czy w ogóle jest sens by pisać i publikować dalej!  
> Z góry dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! ;-) Przepraszam także za wszystkie błędy, które się pojawiły, gdyż historia nie była betowana. Jeśli jakieś zauważycie to dajcie mi o nich znać. Dzięki!
> 
> Kudos mile widziane! ♥  
>  
> 
> **Dedykowane dla mojej najukochańszej Madzi, która ma na tyle cierpliwości, że czyta moje wszystkie wypociny. Kocham Cię i dziękuję! **
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

_10 godzin do Nowego Roku_

 

            Louis siedział na kanapie w salonie w swoim rodzinnym domu. W ostatniej chwili zdecydował się spędzić Sylwestra wraz ze Stanem, przyjacielem z dzieciństwa i z jego kilkoma znajomymi z Uniwersytetu. Obecnie jednak zajmował się swoim najmłodszym rodzeństwem, kiedy jego mama robiła zakupy z jedną ze starszych dziewczynek. Zakupy sylwestrowe na ostatnią chwilę mogły wydawać się dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę jak wszystko miała zawsze zaplanowane. Tym razem nie miała innego wyboru.

Pierwotny plan był taki, że spędzą ten wieczór, i poranek po nim, w Holmes Chapel z rodziną Twist i z wieloletnim chłopakiem i przyjacielem Louisa - Harrym. Plany jednak uległy zmianie po kłótni, która miała miejsce trzy miesiące temu. Trzy miesiące temu Harry wyszedł z ich wspólnego mieszkania w Londynie i poszedł do Nicka, informując Louisa o tym, że _potrzebuje od niego odpoczynku_. Cóż. Więc Harry dostał swój odpoczynek i najwyraźniej nie zapowiadało się na to, by chłopak się do niego odezwał w najbliższej przyszłości.

Przez trzy miesiące nie mieli ze sobą żadnego kontaktu. Przez pierwsze tygodnie Louis do niego dzwonił, chcąc go przeprosić za swoje zachowanie, jednak młodszy chłopak nie odebrał ani razu. Nie odpisał na żadną wiadomość. Zachowywał się tak, jakby on i Louis nigdy nie byli ‘’kimś’’. Nie chodziło już tutaj nawet o ich długoletni związek. Mógł przynajmniej wykonać jakiś gest, który by pokazał, że chce ocalić chociażby ich przyjaźń, która dla Louisa była najważniejszą rzeczą na świecie.

Louis i Harry poznali się we wczesnych latach dzieciństwa, gdy rodzina Louisa, wraz z jego pierwszym ojczymem, mieszkała wciąż w Holmes Chapel. Początkowo Louis poznał Gemmą, dziewczynką w jego wieku, która mieszkała w domu naprzeciwko. Wszystko było proste. Oni się dogadywali, jego mama i Anne stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i Louis nie potrzebował więcej do szczęścia. Harry, w owym czasie, był zbyt mały by mógł wychodzić razem ze starszą siostrą na dwór, gdyż ta nigdy nie miała ochoty na pilnowanie go. Louis, z drugiej strony, nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy w końcu Anne pozwoli małemu Harry’emu dołączyć do nich na placu zabaw. Nie mógł się doczekać chwili, w której będzie mógł pokazać małemu chłopcu wszystkie kryjówki i tajne przejścia. Kiedy Harry miał 5 lat, jego mama w końcu uległa prośbom obu chłopców, którzy spędzali wolny czas w domu młodszego chłopca, i pozwoliła im pójść na plac zabaw. Louis przyrzekł kobiecie, że zaopiekuje się młodszym chłopcem. I robił to przez dwadzieścia lat swojego życia. Opiekował się nim w każdej chwili, zawsze był przy nim i dbał o to, by nie brakowało mu niczego.

Przeskoczenie z przyjaźni do miłości było dla nich tak naturalne, że nikt nie zdziwił się tym, że pewnego dnia całowali się na ławce przed domem.

Kiedy Louis miał 14 lat, a Harry 11, rodzina Louisa wyprowadziła się do Doncaster, miasteczka oddalonego o godzinę i czterdzieści pięć minut od Holmes Chapel. Nie zniszczyło to jednak przyjaźni między chłopakami. Rozmawiali ze sobą przez telefon w każdym wolnym momencie, w weekendy ich mamy przywoziły ich do siebie by mogli spędzić ten czas razem. Wszystko układało się idealnie i mimo iż było ciężko żaden z nich się nie poddał. Sprawiło to, że chcieli walczyć dużo bardziej niż wcześniej.

Odległość nie przyczyniła się do tego, że wiedzieli o sobie mniej. Wręcz przeciwnie. Louis był przy nim wtedy, gdy ojciec Harry’ego zdecydował się wyprowadzić. Był z nim wtedy, gdy wprowadził się do nich Robin. Był w chwili, w której Harry miał problemy w szkole i nie radził sobie z nieobecnością najlepszego przyjaciela. Louis był przy nim zawsze i młodszy chłopiec o tym wiedział. Przede wszystkim jednak, Louis był wtedy, gdy Harry odkrywał swoją seksualność. Louis był pierwszą osobą, która wiedziała o tym, że Harry najprawdopodobniej jest gejem. Fakt, że Louis był w owym czasie pełnoletni tylko ułatwił całą sprawę. Pożyczył samochód od mamy, która była bardziej niż chętna by mu go użyczyć, i udał się w stronę Holmes Chapel, do niczego niespodziewającego się przyjaciela. Łzom nie było końca, jednak po ciężkim weekendzie Harry w końcu zaakceptował fakt, że nie jest taki, jak większość chłopaków w jego wieku. Louis opuszczał Holmes Chapel z czystym sumieniem, a także nowym chłopakiem. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy jak w owym momencie i wiedział, że tylko Harry może dać mu tyle radości. Chciał by trwało to zawsze.

I tak było. Aż do października tego roku.

Po kilku tygodniach, kiedy Louis był kompletnie ignorowany przez młodszego chłopaka, postanowił dać sobie spokój. Doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli Harry nie chce z nim rozmawiać – to może to zaakceptować. Było mu ciężko, gdyż Harry był całym jego życiem. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić sobie na całkowite załamanie się. Miał pracę, do której niestety musiał uczęszczać – a wiedział, że jego szef nie da mu kolejnego urlopu – i miał drużynę piłkarską, którą trenował. Oddał się tym zajęciom całkowicie, starając się w ten sposób wyrzucić ból, który zagnieździł się w jego sercu. Mimo iż wciąż był czymś zajęty, nie mając czasu nawet na wykonanie telefonu do mamy, jego umysł wciąż wracał do Harry’ego i do chwili, w której chłopak zapłakany opuszczał ich mieszkanie, biorąc ze sobą torbę ze swoim rzeczami. Gdyby Louis nie był wtedy tak zamroczony, prawdopodobnie zrobiłby wszystko by go zatrzymać i nie pozwoliłby mu wyjść bez próbowania wytłumaczenia siebie. W owej chwili jednak jedyną rzecz, o której myślał, było ich ciepłe łóżko, w którym chciał się zagrzebać i nie wstawać z niego dopóki jego pęcherz nie potrzebowałby ulgi. To właśnie dlatego pozwolił mu wyjść. Pozwolił mu odejść. Rankiem, kiedy w końcu doszedł do siebie po kolejnej imprezie, która była na cześć kolejnego sukcesu firmy, dotarło do niego, że jego naprawdę nie ma, że naprawdę wyszedł i że nie wie, kiedy wróci. Pamiętał jego słowa o tym, że zatrzyma się na razie u Nicka. Louis pamięta, że jedynie prychnął słysząc imię mężczyzny, nie przejmując się niczym.

To właśnie to, doprowadziło do tego, gdzie obecnie się znajdował. Od Nialla, ich wspólnego przyjaciela, wiedział, że Harry dość szybko wrócił do Holmes Chapel, do rodziny, i że to tam spędzał święta i najprawdopodobniej Nowy Rok. Louis wielokrotnie chciał do niego pojechać, przeprosić za swoje zachowanie i obiecać, że więcej się tak nie zachowa. Chciał zapewnić go o swojej miłości i powiedzieć o tym, jak puste są jego dni bez obecności kręconowłosego. Był jednak zbyt wielkim tchórzem i bał się odrzucenia i tego, że Harry’emu tak naprawdę jest lepiej bez niego. Udawał przed wszystkimi, że zapomniał, że idealnie daje sobie radę. I jeśli co noc płakał w poduszkę, która kiedyś należała do jego drugiej połówki – nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

   -Louis? – Zaskoczony mężczyzna podniósł wzrok do góry dostrzegając jedną z bliźniaczek, która wpatrywała się w niego przerażonymi oczami.

   -Co jest, Phoebe? – Jego głos wyszedł dużo bardziej zachrypnięty niż się tego spodziewał i drżał dużo bardziej niż powinien. Dopiero gdy się odezwał zorientował się, że jego policzki są mokre od łez, które musiały po nich spływać już od jakiegoś czasu.

   -Dlaczego płaczesz? Coś się stało? – Louis w odpowiedzi potrząsnął jedynie głową, bojąc się że jego głos go zawiedzie. Wyciągnął ramiona w stronę swojej młodszej siostry, która pomimo swoich dwunastu lat dalej uwielbiała się do niego przytulać.

   -Czy to dlatego, że Harry nie odezwał się do ciebie w twoje urodziny? – Wyszeptała cicho dziewczyna wtulając twarz w szyję starszego brata, co sprawiło, że jej ciepły oddech uderzał w jego obojczyki. Louis zadrżał, przypominając sobie sytuacje, w których to właśnie Harry wtulał się w niego w ten sposób. Louis westchnął głęboko chowając nos we włosy dziewczynki, próbując się w ten sposób uspokoić.

   -Nie musisz odpowiadać, wiem że ci ciężko. Słyszałam jak mama rozmawiała z Lotts. Mówiła, że nic nie jesz i że bardzo się o ciebie martwi. Lotts mówiła, że rozmawiała z Gemmą ostatnio i tamta też martwi się o swojego brata. Harry ponoć też nie wychodzi z domu.

Gwałtowny szloch wstrząsnął całym jego ciałem i Louis nie potrafił już opanować łez, które napływały do jego oczu. Był w stanie znieść wszystko, każdy ból, który go dotyka, każde cierpienie, które znajduje się na tym świecie. Jednak słysząc, że młodszy chłopak cierpi równie mocno – pękło mu serce. Oddałby wszystko by móc przejąć jego ból, by zdjąć ten ciężar z jego barków.

Nie mógł jednak nic na to poradzić, gdyż to Harry wybrał tę drogę. To Harry nie odpowiadał na jego wiadomości i nie odbierał jego telefonów. To Harry udawał, że jest mu lepiej bez Louisa w swoim życiu. I to właśnie Harry zapomniał o urodzinach kogoś, kto kiedyś był jego całym życiem.

 

 

_8 godzin do Nowego Roku_

Louis stał w kuchni razem z mamą pomagając jej przygotować jedną z wielu sałatek, które miały być na dzisiejszy wieczór. Przez cały proces przygotowywania pierwszej z nich, nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem. Ray Lamontagne cicho sączył się z głośników radia, ustawionego na stole, i tak dobrze znane ‘’Can I stay’’ wypełniało ciszę między nimi. Louis uważał to za ironię losu. Ze wszystkich piosenek, które dostępne były na tym świecie, nawet z jego piosenek, musiało trafić akurat na tą, która była ulubioną piosenką Harry’ego, i której tytuł wytatuowany był na jego lewym ramieniu. Louis nie miał już sił powstrzymywać łez, które cisnęły mu się do oczu, gdy przypominał sobie te wszystkie noce, gdy uprawiał wolny i wypełniony miłością seks z Harrym, gdy ten szeptał mu później do ucha, swoim zachrypniętym i głębokim głosem ‘’Whisper to me, ‘Is his love?’’, Co kończyło się godzinami wyznań miłosnych i wspólnego planowania ich przyszłości.

   -Lou, skarbie, wszystko w porządku? – Delikatny dotyk jego matki sprawił, że wszelkie bariery, które stawiał dookoła siebie przez ostatnie trzy miesiące, przestały mieć znaczenie. Runęły one w chwili, w której usłyszał jej ciepły, pełen troski głos.

   -Nie – wyszeptał, gwałtownie kręcąc głową i próbując wytrzeć łzy, które sprawiały, że nie był w stanie nic zobaczyć. – Nic nie jest w porządku – powtórzył cicho.

W jednej chwili próbował dostrzec w jej oczach coś, _cokolwiek_ , a w następnej był w jej ramionach, chowając twarz w jej włosach, ściskając ją tak mocno, jakby nic innego się nie liczyło.

   -Och, skarbie – głos kobiety zadrżał lekko, gdy ta odsunęła od siebie syna w taki sposób, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Poczekaj, zawołam Lotts i Fizzy i będziemy mogli porozmawiać, dobrze? – Louis skinął głową, po raz kolejny niezdolny do wypowiedzenia czegokolwiek.

 

Siedział w sypialni swojej mamy i Dana, w dłoniach trzymał herbatę, którą przyniosła mu jedna z jego sióstr posyłając mu jednocześnie zmartwione spojrzenie. Czuł się tak, jakby one bały się do niego odezwać, dotknąć zbyt mocno, obawiając się tego, że mogą go w ten sposób złamać. Obchodziły się z nim tak, jakby był delikatnym rodzajem porcelany, którą potrafi zniszczyć najdelikatniejszy ruch, najlżejsze uderzenie. I tak by się czuł gdyby nie fakt, że już był połamany, zepsuty. Że już czuł się w taki sposób, że nie wierzył by kiedykolwiek mógł czuć się gorzej.

   -Lepiej już? – Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok z kubka herbaty, w który wpatrywał się od kilku minut i spojrzał w błękitne oczy swojej mamy, która wpatrywała się w niego z troską. Louis wzruszył jedynie ramionami, ponownie wpatrując się w parujący, jasnobrązowy napój, palcami przesuwając delikatnie po brzegach zielonego kubka, który najprawdopodobniej był jednym z tych kubków, które Jay dostała w prezencie od Harry’ego.

Na samo wspomnienie o chłopaku Louis zacisnął mocno oczy, nie chcąc by wydobyły się z nich kolejne łzy, mając dosyć tego ile ich wylał w przeciągu kilku godzin. Sama myśl o młodszym chłopaku powodowała mu niewypowiedziany ból, zupełnie jakby ktoś wbijał mu sztylet w serce.

   -Co się stało? Już zaczynało być z tobą lepiej. Dlaczego płaczesz? – Chłopak potrząsnął głową zaciskając mocniej dłonie na ciepłym kubku. – Boo, rozmawiaj ze mną, proszę. Martwię się o ciebie.

   -To jest kubek, który dostałaś od… - chłopak zadrżał delikatnie, zaciskając usta w cienką linię. – Od-od Harry’ego – dokończył szeptem, zupełnie jakby samo wypowiedzenie tego imienia powodowało mu ból. I tak właśnie było.

   -Och, więc chodzi tu jednak o Harry’ego, tak?

Louis podniósł gwałtownie głowę do góry, posyłając swojej mamie zranione spojrzenie.

   -Oczywiście, że chodzi o niego! Jak myślisz, dlaczego ci powiedziałem, że nie możemy jechać do Anne na Sylwestra? Przecież nie dlatego bo tak mi się podobało!

Jay zacisnęła usta w taki sam sposób w jaki wcześniej zrobił to chłopak, i Louis począł się zastanawiać czy to dlatego, że była tak zła, czy może nie chciała wybuchnąć śmiechem. Mimo wszystko, obstawiał on tą drugą wersję. Zbyt dobrze ją znał, a jej oczy były zbyt rozradowane by mogła być na niego wściekła.

   -Mamo, to nie jest śmieszne! – Jęknął chłopak, odstawiając herbatę na stolik i chowając twarz w dłoniach.

   -Przecież ja się nie śmieję! – Odpowiedziała kobieta, ledwo powstrzymując uśmiech, który cisnął się jej na usta. – Ok, ok. Przepraszam, Boo. To nie jest śmieszne. To jest poważna sytuacja, więc nie powinnam się śmiać.

Louis podniósł jedną brew do góry zastanawiając się nad tym, gdzie było drugie dno w jej wypowiedzi.

   -Ok, kompletnie nie rozumiem co ciebie tak bawi. Oświeć mnie.

Kobieta z czułym uśmiechem pokręciła głową i położyła dłoń na ramieniu swojego syna.

   -Kochanie, skoro tak bardzo boli cię to, co jest teraz między tobą, a Harrym – Louis mruknął ciche ‘’nic’’, którego chyba jednak nie dosłyszała jego mama, która niezrażona postawą syna kontynuowała dalej, - to dlaczego wciąż siedzisz w domu wypłakując sobie oczy, a nie jesteś właśnie w drodze do Holmes Chapel?

Louis sapnął w zaskoczeniu, patrząc na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

   -Ty tak na serio? – Wyszeptał. Jay jedynie skinęła głową, uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie. – Mamo, to jego wina! Próbowałem do niego dzwonić, pisałem do niego, przepraszałem go! Przez cały miesiąc nie dał znaku życia, nie miałem pojęcia gdzie jest, co się z nim dzieje! Mamo, on udawał, że ja nie istnieje! Potem Niall mi opowiadał ile to czasu nie spędza z Harrym, jak to nie wychodzą do różnych klubów w Londynie. A wiesz, co ja robiłem w tym czasie? Leżałem w pokoju i płakałem! A wiesz dlaczego? Bo czułem się tak, jakby ktoś wyrwał mi serce i kazał żyć dalej. Nie chciałem żyć, nie chciałem wstawać rano do pracy. Kilka razy Liam w ostatniej chwili dowiózł mnie do szpitala po tym, jak zbyt dużo tabletek popijałem alkoholem – w tym momencie Louis płakał otwarcie, nie przejmując się nawet łzami, które rozmazywały mu widok. – Ja go tak bardzo kochałem, nie potrafiłem żyć bez niego, a on-on z taką łatwością ruszył dalej jakby to nic dla niego nie znaczyło – zakończył szeptem. Widział pełne bólu spojrzenie swojej mamy, która wpatrywała się w niego, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Chłopak wstał z łóżka i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Kiedy miał już wyjść z pokoju i prawdopodobnie pogrążyć się w rozpaczy w swoim łóżku, odwrócił się w stronę kobiety, która dalej siedziała w takiej samej pozycji. – Ja wiem, że spieprzyłem. Wiem, że go zaniedbywałem i że za dużo czasu poświęcałem pracy i treningom. Wiem o tym. Ale on nie powiedział mi ani słowa. Związek powinien polegać na wzajemnej komunikacji, prawda? Więc dlaczego zamiast rozmowy on zdecydował się mnie tak po prostu zostawić?

   -Bo może go to przerosło? – Podpowiedziała cicho kobieta.

   -Pytałem, mamo. Za każdym razem, go o to pytałem. Czy ma coś przeciwko, że tyle jestem poza domem. Nigdy nie potwierdził. Zawsze zaprzeczał i mówił, że rozumie. Więc dlaczego tak nagle doszedł do wniosku, że nie rozumie? Dlaczego skonfrontował mnie po imprezie, na którą nie chciał ze mną pójść? To bolało. I boli nadal. Bo go kocham, wiesz? Kocham go tak bardzo, że mnie to wszystko przerasta. – Louis zakończył swoją wypowiedź dużo spokojniej niż ją zaczął i nie czekają na reakcję swojej mamy – wyszedł z pokoju.

 

 

_4 godziny do Nowego Roku_

Nowy Rok był coraz bliżej, a Louis stracił całą ochotę do jakiejkolwiek zabawy. Od początku wiedział, że będzie to ciężki wieczór – nawet cięższy niż święta, gdyż odkąd pamięta każdego Sylwestra spędzał z Harrym i z jego rodziną, u nich w domu. Od dwudziestu lat każdy nowy rok spędzał w gronie Stylesów, zawsze. To miał być pierwszy raz gdy spędzą te dwa dni osobno. I dopiero teraz, gdy większość osób zaczynała zbierać się na imprezy, dotarło to do niego. Dotarło do niego, że wejdzie w nowy rok bez Harry’ego, że nie spędzi 1 stycznia w ramionach swojego ukochanego, że nie będzie mu dane świętować tego czasu razem z nim. Zrozumiał, że po tym wieczorze to wszystko się zmieni i zrozumiał, że nie ma przy nim Harry’ego. I świadomość tego okazała się gorsza niż ostatnie trzy miesiące spędzone bez niego. Napisał sms’a Stanowi, że nie będzie go na jego imprezie. Nie przykładał nawet wagi do słów, które czytał w odpowiedzi od niego. Czułby się jak zdrajca spędzając ten szczególny dzień z kimś innym. Dużo bardziej wolał przespać ten dzień i łudzić się, że to wszystko jest jedynie koszmarem, niż upić się wśród ludzi, którzy – nie oszukujmy się – nigdy nie będą dla niego tak ważni jak jest Harry.

Z cichym westchnięciem naciągnął na siebie kołdrę z radością witając ciemność jaka pod nią go zastała. W tym miejscu, schowany przed całym światem, czuł się dobrze. Fakt, że mnóstwo wieczorów spędzał tutaj razem z Harrym w niczym mu nie pomagał, fakt, że to tutaj miał miejsce ich pierwszy pocałunek sprawił, że poczuł się dużo gorzej niż czuł się wcześniej. Owijając się ciaśniej kołdrą i wtulając nos w jeden ze swetrów Harry’ego, które ten zostawił w ich wspólnym mieszkaniu, począł analizować przebieg ich związku. Zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, czy dla Harry’ego nie szło to wszystko zbyt szybko. Miał on dopiero dwadzieścia pięć lat, mógł czuć się przytłoczony tą całą sytuacją. Większość jego znajomych dalej chodziła od baru, do baru, bawiąc się do białego rana, kiedy Harry siedział w domu, oglądając romantyczne komedie wtulony w ciało Louisa. Gdy jego znajomi wyjeżdżali na weekend w góry by upić się do nieprzytomności, Harry szykował romantyczną kolację, gdyż akurat wypadała ich rocznica. Jednak nigdy, w żadnej z tych sytuacji nie wydawał się być kimś, komu to nie pasuje. Ani razu nie powiedział Louisowi, że chciałby żyć inaczej, że nadal potrzebuje trochę czasu by się wyszaleć.

Byli swoimi pierwszymi razami. Pierwszym chłopakiem. Pierwszym pocałunkiem. Pierwszym zbliżeniem seksualnym. To sobie oddali swoje dziewictwo, to jako swoi partnerzy poszli na oba bale w szkołach średnich. Żaden z nich nie miał nigdy innego partnera, jednak Louisowi nigdy to nie przeszkadzało. Zawsze był niesamowicie szczęśliwy, że znalazł swoją drugą połówkę w tak młodym wieku. Cieszył się, że zaoszczędził tyle czasu w poszukiwaniu ‘’tego jedynego’’. Od chwili, w której zaprzyjaźnił się z Harrym będąc dziećmi wiedział, że będzie to coś szczególnego, że zostanie to z nimi do końca życia.

Po kolejnym głębokim westchnięciu, które wypełniło cichy pokój, poczuł jak łóżko obok niego ugina się pod czyimś ciężarem.

   -Masz zamiar udawać, że mnie tu nie ma czy jednak ze mną pogadasz? – Louis westchnął po raz kolejny wygrzebując się spod kołdry i spoglądając na lekko uśmiechniętą Lottie.

   -Jak przyszłaś mnie maglować to od razu mówię, że to bezcelowe. Mama już to zrobiła – wyszeptał Louis, skubiąc wystające nitki z purpurowego swetra, który był ulubionym swetrem Harry’ego.

   -Nie – odpowiedziała Lottie po chwili milczenia. – Martwię się o ciebie – wzruszyła ramionami, skupiając spojrzenie na dłoniach starszego brata.

   -To sweter Harry’ego? – Wbrew sobie Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie uśmiechem, który wypełniony był czułością i który kierowany był jedynie do Harry’ego albo wtedy, gdy ktoś mówił o Harrym.

   -Tak – odpowiedział, wzdychając kolejny raz. Podniósł spojrzenie do góry patrząc w jasno-błękitne źrenice swojej siostry. – Mama cię wysłała?

Lottie pokręciła głową zagryzając nerwowo wargę. Dopiero teraz Louis dostrzegł że dziewczyna trzyma coś kurczowo w dłoniach. Chłopak naciągnął na siebie mocniej kołdrę i usiadł po turecku, by móc patrzeć prosto w twarz swojej siostry.

   -Co to jest? – Spytał, wskazując ruchem głowy na rzecz przez nią trzymaną.

Niespodziewanie policzki Lottie stały się lekko różowe, co nie działo się zbyt często, gdyż zawstydzenie jej było nie lada wysiłkiem. Louis uśmiechnął się lekko widząc czerwoną barwę, która coraz mocniej znaczyły jej bladą twarz.

   -Ooooch, czyżby Lottie się rumieniła? – Zapytał ją z szerokim uśmiechem. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech, jednak znów pokręciła głową i patrząc nerwowo na Louisa podała mu malutkie pudełeczko. Louis zdławił sapnięcie, które próbowało wydostać się z jego ust i z szeroko otworzonymi oczyma spojrzał na nią, nie zwracając więcej uwagi na jej całkiem szkarłatne poliki. – Skąd to masz? – Szepnął, obracając delikatnie pudełeczko w dłoniach.

   -Znalazłam w twojej torbie, kiedy kazałeś mi wziąć prezenty dla młodych. Było w bocznej kieszonce. Najpierw myślałam, że to może dla mamy. Albo dla mnie czy Fizz. Czy którejś z bliźniaczek. Ale kiedy znalazłam prezenty dla wszystkich, a pudełko pozostało bez właściciela, otworzyłam je i… - Lottie podrapała się po szyi w typowo nerwowym geście i podniosła spojrzenie, które chwile wcześniej przeniosła na granatowe pudełeczko, trzymane teraz przez Louisa, i uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Jak długo nosisz ten pierścionek?

Louis wzruszył ramionami zaciskając dłoń w pięść, chowając w ten sposób aksamitne pudełeczko całkowicie w dłoni.

   -Jakieś pół roku – mruknął cicho. – Chciałem mu się oświadczyć w sylwestra, wiesz? Każdego Sylwestra spędzaliśmy razem. Doszedłem do wniosku, że jest to nasz specjalny dzień i że w ten sposób, stanie się on jeszcze ważniejszy – Louis znów wzruszył ramionami, wzdychając cicho – Okazało się jednak, że wcale nie było mi to potrzebne. – Uśmiechnął się smutno podnosząc spojrzenie do góry, spotykając rozradowane oczy młodszej siostry. Złapał ją za dłoń ręką, która nie była zajęta i posłał w jej stronę pokrzepiający uśmiech. – Mimo, że mi się nie przyda, dziękuję, że mi go oddałaś.

Lottie otworzyła w zaskoczeniu usta i z niedowierzaniem patrzała w kierunku jej brata.

   -Ty chciałeś się mu oświadczyć.

 Louis kolejny już raz wzruszył ramionami, przekrzywiając lekko głowę i z czułym uśmiechem wpatrując się w pudełko obite granatowym materiałem.

   -Chciałem. Nie wyobrażałem sobie swojego życia przy boku kogoś innego, wiesz? Od samego początku wiedziałem, że to jest to. Że to jest ta osoba, której potrzebowałem i której bym szukał, gdyby nie okazał się nią Harry. Widziałem dom wypełniony dziećmi i psem, bo Haz kocha psy. Widziałem małe dzieci biegając po ogrodzie za domem z jego kręconymi włosami, albo z jego zielonymi oczami, z tym jego szerokim, pełnym radości i życia uśmiechem, kopiące piłkę albo bawiące się z psem. Dzieci pełne radości, śmiejące się głośno. Widziałem poranki, w których robiłbym mu śniadanie do łóżka – mimo iż jestem okropny w kuchni – Louis zaśmiał się krótko, kręcąc głową i palcami dłoni, którą wcześniej ściskał dłoń Lottie, jeździł delikatnie po aksamitnym obiciu. – Pozwalałbym mu pospać dłużej, gdy ja szykowałbym dzieci do szkoły, później odwiózłbym je do szkoły biorąc Bruno – naszego psa, na spacer. Wróciłbym i pomógłbym mu sprzątać w domu, przed wyjściem do pracy powiedziałbym mu jak bardzo go kocham i jak bardzo jestem szczęśliwy móc spędzać z nim każdy kolejny dzień naszej wieczności…

Na zakończenie Louis ponownie wzruszył ramionami, zupełnie jakby to była całkowicie normalna sprawa, jakby każdego dnia mówił o czymś podobnym. Westchnął cicho czując, że naprawdę to było tym, czego pragnął od życia. Spojrzał w górę i dostrzegł załzawione oczy swojej siostry.

   -Lottie? Dlaczego płaczesz? – Zmarszczył brwi zmieszany, wpatrując się w nią z uwagą. Lottie jedynie pokręciła głową po czym objęła go mocno ramionami, chowając twarz w ramionach starszego brata.

   -Ty go naprawdę kochasz – stwierdziła dziewczyna po chwili ciszy, w której udało jej się powstrzymać płynące łzy. – Louis, ty go naprawdę kochasz.

   -Dlaczego jesteś tym tak zdziwiona?

   -Nie zrozum mnie źle – potrząsnęła głową, chcąc pokazać Louisowi, że to wcale nie jest to, o czym z pewnością własnie pomyślał. – Wiedziałam, że go kochasz, tylko ślepy by nie zauważył, ale nie wiedziałam że _aż tak_. Louis, od kiedy pamiętam zawsze uważałeś, że małżeństwo jest bezsensu i powoduje ludziom jedynie mnóstwo bólu i łez, że jest niepotrzebne! Zawsze mówiłeś, że jeśli się kogoś kocha to nie potrzeba tej całej szopki, że wystarczy że wy się kochacie. A teraz, mówisz takie rzeczy… Ty go naprawdę kochasz.

   -Może dorosłem… Nie wiem, Lotts. Jedyne, co wiem to to, że nie wyobrażam sobie mojego dalszego życia bez jego u mojego boku. I pęka mi serce, gdy wiem, że on ruszył dalej, że potrafi żyć beze mnie, że radzi sobie z tym dużo lepiej niż radzę sobie ja. A to ja zawsze byłem tym silniejszym w tym związku, to ja zawsze stawiałem czoło wszelkim przeciwnościom, złym słowom, nie chciałem by Haz się tym wszystkim dręczył, bo nie mogłem mu na to pozwolić.

Lottie pokręciła głową odsuwając się od Louisa i spoglądając mu w oczy.

   -Nie powinnam ci tego mówić, bo obiecałam to Gemmie – Louis zaskoczony spojrzał na twarz młodszej siostry, gotowy jej przerwać i dopytać czy aby na pewno dobrze ją usłyszał. – Nie przerywaj, proszę. Wiesz, że Daniel, mój chłopak mieszka w Manchesterze, nie? – Louis skinął głową, zbyt oszołomiony by cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Byłam u niego przez kilka dni i okazało się, że najlepszy przyjaciel Daniela chodzi z Gemmą, co było dla mnie szokiem. Spędziliśmy kilka dni w czwórkę i dużo rozmawiałam z Gemmą. Harry wcale nie jest w porządku, Lou. Na początku wychodził z Niall'em bo chciał, żebyś się o tym dowiedział i żebyś uwierzył w to, że u niego wszystko w porządku. Gemm powiedziała, że Harry ostatnie półtorej miesiąca spędził w Holmes Chapel. Zwolnił się z pracy, do nikogo się nie odzywa. Całe dnie spędza w swoim pokoju, zupełnie jak ty. Louis, on czuje się równie beznadziejnie jak ty. Jemu także jest ciężko…

   -Przecież mógł się do mnie odezwać! Lotts, próbowałem się z nim skontaktować, on mnie olewał za każdym razem! Więc proszę, nie mów mi, że…

   -Jemu jest wstyd, Louis! – Przerwała mu Lottie, krzycząc by przerwać monolog, który nadchodził z jego strony. – Jest mu głupio, że po prostu wyszedł. I chciał wrócić następnego dnia rano i z tobą porozmawiać, ale Nick powiedział, że to zły pomysł. – Louis wymamrotał cicho ‘’pieprzony gremlin’’ nie chcąc jednocześnie przerywać wypowiedzi swojej siostry. Lottie musiała jednak usłyszeć, gdyż uśmiechnęła się szeroko w jego stronę. – Później było mu najzwyczajniej w świecie w głupio. Bał się tego, że jest Ci dobrze ci bez niego. On uważa, że ty sądzisz, że on nie dojrzał do poważnego związku.

Louis pokręcił jedynie głową, ocierając z policzków łzy, które ponownie zaczęły wypływać z jego oczu. Miał on wrażenie, że ostatnimi czasami nie robił nic, poza płaczem, i wciąż się dziwił, że nadal ma łzy by móc płakać.

   -Lotts, nie żartuj tak ze mnie, proszę…

   -Louis, serce mi pęka jak widzę cię w takim stanie. Któryś z was musi wyhodować jaja i stawić czoła problemom. Harry za bardzo boi się odrzucenia. On podważa to, że ty możesz go dalej kochać po tym jego dziecinnym zachowaniu!

Louis w przerażeniu patrzał na swoją młodszą siostrę nie rejestrując więcej słów, które wypływały z jej ust.

 

 

_2,5 godziny do Nowego Roku_

Louis zbiegł szybko po schodach, w biegu naciągając na siebie swoją kurtkę, nie dbając o to, jak wygląda.

   -Mamo, gdzie są moje kluczyki? – Krzyknął, nerwowo przeszukując każdą kieszeń kurtki. – Mamo!

   -Trzymaj, Boo – kobieta włożyła mu kluczyki w dłoń uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie. – Rozmawiałeś z Lottie, prawda? – Louis skinął głową zakładając buty i rozglądając się za czapką. Naciągnął pospieszenie na głowę niebieską beanie, którą kiedyś zostawił tutaj Harry i przerażony spojrzał na swoją mamę.

   -A co jeśli on mnie wyśmieje? – Wyszeptał cicho, ocierając łzy wciąż płynące z jego oczu. Tym razem jednak, były to łzy, które pokazywały jak bardzo bał się odrzucenia przez młodszego chłopaka.

   -On cię kocha, Lou. Jedź ostrożnie – Jay ucałowała go delikatnie w czoło po czym lekko popchnęła w stronę drzwi. – Jedź i zdobądź swojego faceta. – Louis kiwnął głową, przytulając niższą kobietę mocno do siebie i całując ją mocno w oba policzki.

   -Kocham cię, mamo. – Kobieta w odpowiedzi jedynie uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

 

Droga do Holmes Chapel wydawała mu się dłuższa niż kiedykolwiek i ledwo się powstrzymywał przed mocniejszym dociśnięciem gazu. I tak znacznie przekraczał dozwolone normy prędkości. Nie mógł jednak nic na to poradzić, denerwował się tak bardzo, że nic go nie obchodziło. Był gotowy złamać wszystkie przepisy byleby dostać się do miejsca, które znał tak dobrze, jak najszybciej.

Co było zaskakujące, w Holmes Chapel znalazł się po godzinie drogi, co doskonale pokazywał jak szybko naprawdę jechał. Zatrzymał się pod tak dobrze znanym mu domem, który nie zmienił się kompletnie od ostatniego momentu, kiedy tutaj był. Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i dopiero wtedy zauważył jak bardzo trzęsą mu się ręce. Wybrał numer do swojej mamy i biorąc głęboki oddech próbował się uspokoić.

   -Louis? Coś się stało?

   -Mamo, jestem pod ich domem… Co mam robić? Co jeśli on nawet nie będzie chciał na mnie patrzeć? Mamo, boję się…

   -Kochanie, będzie dobrze. Weź głęboki oddech, zobaczysz, wszystko będzie w porządku. – Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech, próbując ukoić swoje nerwy. – Jak to już jesteś w Holmes Chapel? Louisie Williamie Tomlinson! Jak szybko dokładnie jechałeś?!

   -Mamo, wiesz, że cię kocham ale jednak chyba wolę stanąć twarzą w twarz z Harrym, pa! – Rozłączył się pospiesznie i powoli wysiadł z samochodu, układając sobie w głowie to, co powie chłopakowi, kiedy w końcu go zobaczy.

Stanął przed drzwiami i delikatnie zapukał, czekając na odezw z drugiej strony. Po długiej chwili ciszy dotarł do niego cichy dźwięk otwieranego zamka. Przed nim stał zaskoczony chłopak, którego nigdy nie widział.

   -Um, cześć?

   -Hej! Słuchaj, um, jestem Louis Tomlinson, tak w ogóle – potrząsnął wyciągniętą dłoń chłopaka słysząc jego ciche ‘’Matt Damon’’ – och! Ty jesteś chłopakiem Gemmy!

Mina Matta wskazywała, że tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje. Po chwili przy blondynie stanęła niewysoka blondynka, która widząc przed sobą Louisa uśmiechnęła się z zaskoczeniem po czym przytuliła go do siebie mocno.

   -Tommo! Cóż za niespodzianka! – Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, odsuwając się od Gemmy i szczerząc się do blondyna, która patrzał na niego ze zrozumieniem, zupełnie jakby nagle dotarło do niego, o co chodzi.

   -Cześć Gems. Też się cieszę, że cię widzę. Um, jest Harry? – Uśmiech Gemmy zbladł odrobinę i dziewczyna niepewnie na niego spojrzała.

   -Cholera, godzinę temu wyjechali z domu, pojechali do was, do Doncaster. – Słysząc to Louis otworzył szeroko oczy, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni i sprawdzając czas. Nadal miał półtorej godziny do nowego roku, jednak zaczynał się coraz bardziej denerwować.

Louis zaklął cicho pod nosem, po czym przymknął oczy, nie wierząc, że to się dzieje naprawdę.

   -Przysięgam, tylko moje życie może być tak żałosne. Przecież to wygląda jak scena żywcem wyciągnięta z jednej z tych głupich komedii, które Haz tak kocha oglądać! – Louis pokręcił zrezygnowany głową wpatrując się ze smutnym uśmiechem w Gemmę. Dostrzegł jednak, że kobieta wcale nie patrzy na niego, a na pudełeczko, które Louis wyciągnął z kieszeni w chwili, w której stanął przed drzwiami.

   -O mój Boże! – Pisnęła dziewczyna, zakrywając dłońmi usta. – O mój Boże! Louis, o mój Boże! – Louis zaśmiał się słysząc i widząc podekscytowanie jego przyjaciółki.

   -Tak, no cóż…

   -Co ty tu robisz?! – Wrzasnęła Gemma po chwili ekscytacji i z pięści uderzyła go w ramię. Louis zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na nią zmieszany. – Wsiadaj do auta i wracaj do domu! Louis, ruszaj się! On niedługo będzie w Doncaster, jedź!

Słysząc słowa kobiety Louis zupełnie jakby ocknął się z transu i zrozumienie spłynęło na niego w tym samym momencie, w którym usłyszał, że Harry jest w drodze do Doncaster.

   -O mój Boże, Gemma, kocham cię ale muszę jechać – chłopak przytulił do siebie szeroko uśmiechniętą blondynkę po czym pobiegł do swojego samochodu. Wybrał numer do swojej mamy i powoli wyjechał z podjazdu, zapinając pasy w trakcie jazdy.

   -Boo?

   -Mamo! Harry, Anne i Robin jadą do nas! Za chwilę tam będą, o Jezu…

   -Lou, gdzie ty jesteś?

   -Wyjeżdżam z pod domu Twistów, mamo oni jadą do Doncaster, a ja jestem w Holmes Chapel! Mamo, a co jeśli nie zdążę? Mam tylko półtorej godziny! – Zapłakał chłopak, wycierając ze złością kolejne łzy, które spływały po jego policzkach.

   -Boo, uspokój się, proszę cię. Oddychaj głęboko. Będzie dobrze. Jeśli chcesz powiem Harry’emu co się wydarzyło i-

   -Mamo, to nie chodzi o to! Ja muszę tam być przed północą!

   -Louis, jedź ostrożnie, dobrze? Nie spiesz się. Jak dojedziesz chwilę po północy to nic się nie stanie, najważniejsze, że ze sobą porozmawiacie-

   -Mamo, do cholery jasnej, chciałem mu się oświadczyć o północy!

   -Och! – Sapnęła zaskoczona kobieta, po czym w telefonie zapadła cisza. Louis dociskał gaz starając się utrzymać w miarę rozsądną prędkość, bojąc się, że ciężko będzie mu zapanować nad autem będąc aż tak roztrzęsionym.

   -O mój Boże! – Pisnęła kobieta. Louis słysząc jej entuzjazm roześmiał się.

   -Na serio, dlaczego wy wszyscy tak na to reagujecie?

   -Och, mój mały Boobear chce się oświadczyć! O mój Boże, to cudownie, Lou! Kochanie, jeśli nie uda ci się-

   -Nie, mamo. To musi być o północy. To jest wyjątkowy dzień, który od zawsze spędzaliśmy ze Stylesami, musi to być o północy, dzisiaj. Nie mogę czekać kolejnego roku, żeby to zrobić.

   -Jasne, Boo, jasne, rozumiem. – Kobieta pisnęła kolejny raz i w tle dało się słyszeć rozmowy, po czym Louis zorientował się, że któraś z dziewczynek musi być tam razem z nią. Pokręcił delikatnie głową wyobrażając sobie, jak bardzo muszą być tym podekscytowane. – Nic nie powiem, przyrzekam. I nie powinnam tego mówić, ale… Pospiesz się, dobrze?

   -Oczywiście, mamo.

Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie kończąc połączenie z mamą i sprawdzając ile czasu mu zostało. Śnieg zaczął padać w połowie jego drogi i mimo iż ulice było kompletnie puste, bał się, że nie zdąży i jego plan szlag trafi.

Zacisnął mocniej dłonie na kierownicy wciskając mocniej gaz i modląc się o to by nigdzie po drodze nie było żadnego patrolu, który mógłby go zatrzymać za co najmniej trzykrotne przekroczenie prędkości.

 

 

_15 minut do Nowego Roku_

Kiedy Louis dojechał do Doncaster zegarek wskazywał 23:45. Mógł dostrzec ludzi kręcących się po podwórku na tyłach jego rodzinnego domu, mógł dosłyszeć głośne rozmowy i śmiechy ludzi, co wskazywało, że jest tam więcej osób niż pierwotnie miało być.

Louis wypuścił powoli powietrze zbierając w sobie całą odwagę i dochodząc do wniosku, że jeśli nie teraz, to już nigdy. I będzie musiał czekać cały rok by nadarzyła się kolejna okazja. A biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, nie był przekonany, że jest w stanie czekać kolejny rok by oświadczyć się komuś, z kim chce spędzić resztę swojego życia.

Odetchnął kolejny raz, ściskając w kieszeni pudełeczko, które świadczyło o tym, co Louis ma zamiar zrobić.

Wszedł do domu, rozglądając się za tak znajomą czupryną kręconych włosów.

   -Louis, moje dziecko! – Odwrócił się w drugą stronę i zauważył kobietę podobnego wzrostu jak on i od razu rozpoznał w niej Anne, kobietę, którą traktował jak drugą matkę. Uśmiechnął się szeroko czując gulę, która formowała mu się w gardle.

   -Mamo! – Wykrzyknął nie orientując się za bardzo w tym, co tak naprawdę krzyczy. Za późno dotarło do niego to, że powiedział do niej ‘’mamo’’. Próbował się poprawić, jednak kiedy dostrzegł łzy w jej oczach, zorientował się, że to nie ma sensu.

   -Louis, kochanie, jak ja cię dawno nie widziałam! – Anne porwała go w ramiona, przytulając go w taki sposób w jaki zawsze robiła to jego mama. Był to typowy matczyny uścisk, w którym zawarta była cała miłość.

   -Anne, gdzie jest Harry? Ja muszę, potrzebuję… - Chłopak zamknął oczy oddychając głęboko. Poczuł jak kobieta mocno ściska jego dłonie i niepewnie otworzył oczy, patrząc prosto w jej zielone źrenice, zupełnie jak te, jej syna.

   -Harry jest na zewnątrz – wyszeptała kobieta po czym przytuliła go po raz kolejny, składając lekki pocałunek na jego poliku. – Jay powiedziała mi, co planujesz. Jeśli on się nie zgodzi to przyjdź do mnie, a ja skopię mu tyłek.

Louis zaśmiał się głośno zasłaniając usta dłonią. Pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem i kolejny raz mocno objął kobietę.

   -Kocham cię, Anne. Trzymaj za mnie kciuki.

Louis zatrzymał się w drzwiach oglądając się w stronę pokoju, gdzie znajdowali się ludzie, którzy byli dla niego najważniejsi i których nie wyobrażał sobie nigdzie indziej niż tutaj, w tym miejscu. Zdążył dostrzec jeszcze Gemmę, która niespodziewanie pojawiła się w drzwiach wejściowych wraz z Mattem i zdecydował, że najwyższy czas dorosnąć i zrobić to, co powinien zrobić już dawno.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz otulając się mocniej kurtką czując jak mroźny wiatr szczypie go w odsłonięte dłonie. Nie musiał długo szukać dostrzegając pochyloną postać chłopaka na huśtawce, na której zawsze spędzali wspólnie wieczory. To było ich miejsce i widząc go właśnie tam, Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie, nie mogąc powstrzymać szybszego bicia serca.

Żaden z nich nie odezwał się ani słowem mimo iż Harry wiedział o czyjejś obecności, gdyż z łatwością można było dostrzec moment, w którym się spiął, zupełnie jakby oczekiwał od kogoś ciosu. Louis poczuł ukłucie w sercu, kiedy dotarło do niego, że Harry najprawdopodobniej uważał, że Louis przyszedł na niego nakrzyczeć, wyrzucić go stąd. Chłopak westchnął cicho i bez słowa opadł na huśtawkę tuż obok młodszego mężczyzny. W obecnym momencie była ona zbyt ciasna dla dwóch dorosłych osób, jednak Louisowi nie przeszkadzało to, że jego lewa część ciała stykała się z prawą częścią ciała Harry’ego. W chwili, w której poczuł jego udo tuż przy swoim, poczuł się tak jakby znów był cały. Jakby znów mógł oddychać pełną piersią, i uczucie to było niesamowite.

   -Lou, ja…

   -Nie, Harry – wyszeptał cicho Louis, zerkając kątem oka na postawę chłopaka. Harry skrzywił się lekko słysząc jego słowa i był gotowy do wstania z miejsca, gdy nagle dłoń starszego mężczyzny znalazła się na jego udzie, ściskając je delikatnie. Zaskoczony Harry odwrócił się w stronę Louisa patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma, wyglądając tak niewinnie, że jedyne czego pragnął Louis to schować go w swoich ramionach przed całym światem i opiekować się nim tak, jak przyrzekł to Anne dwadzieścia lat temu.

   -Przepraszam, Harry. Zachowywałem się jak dupek, wiem o tym. I przepraszam.

   -Nie, Louis, ja przepraszam. Powinienem był coś powiedzieć, ale bałem się, że mnie wyśmiejesz, że powiesz mi jaki żałosny jestem, że zniszczę tym wszystko to, co udało nam się zbudować. – Cichy głos Harry’ego ledwo przedarł się przez hałas, który robili ludzie w środku domu. Louis spojrzał Harry’emu prosto w oczy i miał ochotę umrzeć, widząc jak bardzo Harry wierzy w to, co mówi. Wiedząc, jak bardzo Harry wątpił w jego miłość.

   -Przepraszam jeśli kiedykolwiek zwątpiłeś w to, że naprawdę cię kocham. Może i nie jestem szczytem niczyich marzeń, może i nie wiem, jak powinno być w prawdziwym związku. I przepraszam, bo może za mało razy mówiłem ci jak cudowny jesteś i jak bardzo się cieszę, że mam cię w swoim życiu – wyszeptał Louis, przenosząc spojrzenie na ciemne niebo. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że wyrobi się z rozmowę w tak krótkim okresie czasu.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Harry otwiera usta by coś powiedzieć, więc podniósł swoją drugą rękę i przyłożył palec do jego miękkich warg, pokazując mu w ten sposób, że nie skończył.

   -Wiem, że najprawdopodobniej wszystko spieprzyłem i nie mam już szans, - zaczął chłopak, i w chwili w której usłyszał cicho wymamrotane ‘’nic nie spieprzyłeś’’ poczuł się dużo pewniej. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do kręconowłosego i splótł palce swojej lewej dłoni z jego prawą ręką. – I wiem, że najprawdopodobniej mamy nadal sporo rzeczy do omówienia, ale jest jedna rzecz, którą chciałem zrobić od ponad pół roku i czekałem na ten wieczór by uczynić to czymś jeszcze bardziej wyjątkowym – gdzieś ze środku domu dobiegło głośne ‘’masz tylko dwie minuty!’’ Co sprawiło, że Louis miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, gdyż zdawał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy z ich rodzin obserwowali ich poczynania zamiast odliczać do Nowego Roku. Louis pokręcił jedynie głową i widząc zmarszczone brwi u Harry’ego posłał w jego kierunku uśmiech, który miał nadzieję, że był pocieszający. Niewiele nad tym myśląc ukląkł na jednym kolanie przed Harrym nadal trzymając jego prawą dłoń swoją lewą i wpatrując się prosto w jego oczy, które w owej chwili wypełnione były łzami. Louis mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że są to łzy radości. By dodać sobie odwagi ścisnął małe pudełeczko, które trzymał w prawej dłoni i wziął głęboki oddech. – Harry Edwardzie Styles kocham cię tak mocno, że czasami przeraża mnie siła mojego uczucia, gdyż nigdy nie czułem czegoś podobnego. Nie jestem dobry w mówieniu o uczuciach i mam ograniczoną ilość czasu, więc musisz mi to wybaczyć – Louis zaśmiał się cicho, patrząc z zauroczeniem jak wyraz twarzy Harry’ego się zmienił w chwili, w której dotarło do niego, co się właśnie dzieje. Ze środka domu dobiegały do niego krzyki, które mówiły mu, że ma pół minuty. Da radę. – Harry, to zawsze byłeś ty i zawsze będziesz tym, przy którym chcę się budzić każdego ranka. Kocham cię i jeśli mi pozwolisz będę kochał cię wiecznie. – Słyszał jak ludzie odliczają od dziesięciu w dół. Musiał przyznać, że czasowo zgrał się idealnie.

   -Harry – _osiem!_ – czy uczynisz mi – _pięć!_ – ten zaszczyt – _trzy!_ – i zostaniesz – _dwa!_ – moim mężem? – _Jeden! Zero!_

Po policzkach Harry’ego łzy spływały strumieniami, w oczach odbijały się fajerwerki, które rozbłyskiwały tuż nad nimi i chłopak z uczuciem wypisanym na twarzy wpatrywał się w pierścionek, który nadal trzymał Louis.

Dla Louisa czas stanął w miejscu i czuł się on tak, jakby klęczał przed miłością swojego życia wieczność (i tak naprawdę nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, jednak zaczynał się coraz bardziej denerwować) wciąż czekając na jego odpowiedź. Bał się, że tak naprawdę spieprzył wszystko.

   -Tak, tak, tak, tak! Wyjdę za ciebie, o mój Boże, tak! – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko po czym opadł na kolana tuż przy Louisie obejmując go mocno. Louis wyszczerzył się chowając twarz w ramieniu swojego chłop- nie, w ramieniu _swojego narzeczonego_  i przytulił go mocniej do siebie.

   -Naprawdę? Wyjdziesz za mnie?- Spytał, wciąż zaskoczony.

   -Oczywiście, że tak! Nie masz pojęcia ile czasu na to czekałem. Przepraszam, że cię unikałem przez ostatnie trzy miesiące, byłem dupkiem, przepraszam. Tak bardzo cię kocham, o mój Boże – łzy Harry’ego wciąż spływały po policzkach i wsiąkały w kurtkę Louisa, jednak on się tym nie przejmował. Wszyscy ludzie, którzy krzyczeli dookoła nich przestali mieć znaczenie w momencie, w którym Harry znalazł się w jego ramionach.

   -Porozmawiamy o tym jutro, dobrze? Przepraszam za wszystko, kocham cię. – Louis odsunął się od niego i złożył delikatny pocałunek na wargach chłopaka, gładząc go delikatnie po policzku, ocierając jednocześnie łzy swoim kciukiem.

   -Poczekaj, pierścionek – wyszeptał tuż przy jego wargach po czym odsunął się chwytając jego lewą dłoń, z szerokim uśmiechem nasuwając na jego palec serdeczny skromną, srebrną obrączkę, która kiedyś wpadła w oko Harry’emu na wspólnych zakupach. Pierścionek był idealny i cudownie współgrał z jego mlecznobiałą skórą, sprawiając, że zielony brylancik był łatwiej zauważalny. Louis podniósł jego dłoń do swoich ust i delikatnie przyłożył wargi do miejsca, gdzie znajdowała się obrączka, jego dowód miłości. Spojrzał na Harry’ego spod przymrużonych powiek i zaparło mu dech w piersiach, gdy zobaczył jak cudownie on wyglądał. Chłopak wyglądał jakby promieniał. Uśmiechał się tak mocno, że Louis się obawiał, że jeśli uśmiechnie się bardziej to twarz pęknie mu na pół; oczy lśniły mu cudownie i błyszczały dużo mocniej niż setki petard, które wciąż pojawiały się na granatowym niebie, oświetlając je. Biały śnieg sypał wprost na nich, a oni wciąż znajdowali się w swoich ramionach, wpatrując się w swoje oczy i nie wierząc w to, że w końcu, _po tylu latach_ , oficjalnie są narzeczeństwem. Obaj pochylili się w swoją stronę w tym samym momencie, spotykając swoje usta w połowie drogi i łącząc je w gorącym i pełnym namiętności pocałunku, który całkowicie zagłuszył wiwaty wciąż dobiegające z domu Tomlinsonów.

 

_1 styczeń 2015, 00:10_

W momencie, w którym obaj w końcu wstali z mokrej ziemi i udali się do środka, cała rodzina rzuciła się w ich stronę. Gratulacjom i łzom radości nie było końca i Louis nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze, jak w tym momencie. Wszyscy po kolei mocno go przytulali mówiąc, jak bardzo się cieszą ich szczęściem po czym szli w stronę Harry’ego, który z dumą prezentował swój zaręczynowy pierścionek każdemu, kto chciał na niego patrzeć. Szeroki uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy i co chwilę podnosił wzrok do góry w poszukiwaniu Louisa, i kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotykały posyłał mu najcudowniejszy uśmiech na świecie, który mówił więcej niż słowa, po czym wracał do rozmowy z osobą, która się przy nim znajdowała. I Louis wiedział, że rano czeka ich rozmowa na temat tego wszystkiego, co miało miejsce, jednak teraz, wiedząc, że Harry kocha go tak samo mocno, nie było to aż takie przerażające, jak początkowo uważał.

   -No, no, no. Zrobiłeś całkiem ładny pokaz tam, na dworze. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale Dan i Robin kręcili całe wydarzenie z dwóch różnych miejsc więc będziecie mieli cudowną pamiątkę – powiedziała Gemma, przytulając Louisa mocno do siebie. Louis zaśmiał się, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową, przenosząc zaciekawione spojrzenie na dziewczynę.

   -A co ty tutaj robisz, tak w ogóle? Chciałaś ponoć spędzić Sylwestra tylko ze swoim chłopakiem, hm? – Louis szturchnął ją lekko łokciem poruszając przy tym zabawnie brwiami. Gemma roześmiała się i przeniosła spojrzenie na swojego chłopaka, który aktualnie stał z Jay i Harrym oglądając pierścionek na jego palcu.

   -Chciałam, to fakt. Ale zorientowałam się, że Sylwester jest czymś wyjątkowym dla nas i że zawsze spędzaliśmy go wszyscy razem i że nie mogę tego zniszczyć, nie w chwili w której nawet Haz, będąc z tobą pokłóconym, chciał tutaj jechać, bo czuł, że tutaj jest jego miejsce – Gemma wzruszyła ramionami odwracając się twarzą do Louisa. – Doszłam do wniosku, że gdzie indziej mam być jak nie ze swoją rodziną? I jestem. – Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko przyciągając ją do mocnego uścisku.

   -Cieszę się, że uszczęśliwiasz mojego braciszka. Mogłabym cię powitać w rodzinie ale jesteś w niej od zawsze, więc nie ma to sensu – Louis zaśmiał się składając mokry pocałunek na jej czole. Kobieta skrzywiła się, wycierając się pospiesznie i wymamrotała coś pod nosem.

   -Też cię kocham, Gems. – Blondynka wyszczerzyła się odchodząc w stronę Harry’ego i rzucając się w ramiona swojego brata.

   -Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo się cieszę, że będę cię miała w końcu formalnie w rodzinie. Zawsze byłeś dla mnie jej członkiem, ale teraz będzie to oficjalne – Louis odwrócił się w drugą stronę spoglądając na załzawione oczy Anne. Przytulił on kobietę do siebie całując ją w oba policzki, po czym objął ją jednym ramieniem przenosząc spojrzenie na swojego narzeczonego, który przytulał się do Jay.

   -Ja też mamo, ja też. Nie ma innego miejsca, w którym chciałbym być teraz. Tutaj mam wszystkich tych, których kocham.

I taka była prawda. Stojąc z Anne przyciśniętą do swojego boku, widząc Harry’ego i Jay tulących się mocno do siebie, Lottie, Fizzy, Matta i Gemmę rozmawiających o czymś wesoło w drugim końcu pokoju, Robina i Dana trzymających Ernesta i Doris, a także Phoebe i Daisy biegające dookoła nich wszystkich wiedział, że taka jest prawda. Tutaj było wszystko to, czego potrzebował do szczęścia.

Miał nadzieję, że tym razem potrwa ono już do końca i że ten Sylwester będzie idealnym początkiem ich wieczności.

**Author's Note:**

> Koniec? Mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło AŻ tak strasznie i że ktokolwiek to przeczytał. Buziaki! ♥
> 
> Jeśli chcecie możecie mnie znaleźć na [**tumblr**](http://www.larry-squad.tumblr.com) bądź na [**twitter**](http://www.twitter.com/haalfdead) \- wpadnijcie i powiedzcie cześć. xx


End file.
